


The Sirens Sing

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It was meant to be.





	The Sirens Sing

**Author's Note:**

> A dribble is a 10 line ficlet: 1st line=10 words, 2nd=9, and so on. I was introduced to them a few years ago when I was writing in the LOTR fandom. Thanks to my friend & beta Mel for reminding me what a fun challenge they are.

We cling to each other, to the bond we forged  
You are now my beloved, and I am yours  
As sure as our bodies are now entwined  
Our stars, it seems, were ever aligned  
The ocean beckons, the sirens sing  
This moment, it means everything  
Seductively, our destiny calls  
And it's beautiful  
When we  
Fall


End file.
